Patty's Cool Crush
by ClarityVee
Summary: Patty's cute as a button, but she wasn't back in Brooklyn. In Brooklyn, she was a cold, mean, and harsh juvenile delinquent with her sister. What has made her act so bubbly and silly now that she lives in Death City? One-shot. One-sided.


**So, while having writer's block on R&C and PH, I'd thought I'd at least upload something! And a story came into mind! I seriously love Patty and thinks she needs more love. (Note : I support Soul x Maka, this is just a story. I love Soul x Maka, and it's basically canon despite the fact that it's never been announced. I SUPPORT SOUL X MAKA NOT SOUL X PATTY). We all know Patty's one of the cutest things ever, but noticed how she wasn't like that back in Brooklyn. What exactly made her become this way? So, this story's for Patty. Sorry Black*Star, but you have to let Patty steal your spotlight...and Soul x Maka...and maybe Tsubaki...**

_There he is again!_ thought Patty as he walked into the classroom, hands in his pockets. _He seems extra cool today!_

The perky blonde kept her head cupped by her hands as she wiggled from excitement of seeing her crush. Her knees were starting to get tired of supporting her body for so long on the stool, but she bared through it. She was on one of her hyper-highs again, so the feeling in her knees soon became numb.

"Oi, Patty," Liz, her older sister, said "What's got you so jittery?"

"Eh? What do you mean sis?" Patty asked innocently.

Liz gave her a funny look. "Ah, forget it. You're so weird." Liz scoffed.

_Crap! She's noticing something's weird! Well, I did kinda become all cute and bubbly out of nowhere, didn't I? Maybe if I once in a while go back to my old personality it won't seem as weird._

Then he sat down. His seat was right next to hers. The blonde was squirming even more as he got closer.

"Ahh. I hate school. It's not very cool for a awesome guy like me," he complained.

"Soul! It's 'an awesome.'" Maka Albarn corrected her weapon partner.

"Calm your tits, flat-chest. Like I care about my proper grammar."

On the inside, Patty was fangirling at his bad-boy attitude. His snow white spiked hair, his ruby-colored eyes that shined, and his deep, chilling voice. The characteristics of Soul Eater. She tried her hardest not to squirm, but it didn't work. _Crap! I'm acting weird! I need to cover it up!_

So she did, Patty grabbed the edge of her stool and stocking rocking back and forth on it, laughing like a child. She threw her hat above her head and shouted "RIDE 'EM COWBOY!"

"Are you high or something Patty?" Soul asked her, slightly turning his head in her direction, closing one eye in the process.

Patty just continued to laugh, ignoring his comment on the outside. _He thinks I'm weird orz_

o.O.o

_La-lala-lala-lala~_

The cheerful blonde was humming and laughing to herself as she skipped down the hallway. Liz was eyeballing her again, getting suspicious.

"Oi, Patty. You've been weird lately. Why are you acting so strange?"

"Hehehehehe! I'm not acting strange, I'm acting like a Patty!" _Has she figured me out? Does she realize I'm trying to be cute for Soul?_

"Soul! Maka!" Liz called as she saw the two down the hallway. The duo stopped and started coming towards the two sisters. On the inside, a full bottle of different emotions was ready to let the cork pop out.

_Liz! Why did you do that? Now he's coming over here! Darn it...Maka's so cute. How can I be cute like her? She's so cheerful! Soul seems to like her more than anything else. Act more like Maka! Be cute and cheerful! Oh, Soul seems really cool today. His eyes are so pretty! Why can't I be cuter? Why is Soul such a dreamboat? __**panic panic sweatdrop panic**_

__"Hi Liz, Patty," Maka smiled.

"Hi~!" Patty cooed. _Hopefully that was cute. Please tell me they can't see through my cheerful facade._

"Hey," Soul finally worded out.

"What's up, Liz?" Maka asked.

"What? I can't say hi to my friends when they walk down the hallway? Why do you assume something's up?"

"Something's always up with you guys! Whether it's you, your sister or Kid, you three always have some sort of thing going on." Soul said.

"Nuh uh~!" Patty pouted. "You big meanie! We never have things going on! You're just a bully!"

"What about that scene yesterday in the hallway?" he asked Patty.

"Kid-kun in the hallway?" Patty fidgeted as she tried to remember what happened the day before. "Oh! Kid-kun just was worried about his toilet paper being folded the right way. Heeheeheeheehee!" The blonde started shifting her balance noticeably back and forth on her heels and the balls of her feet playfully.

"Don't you know about his obsession with symmetry? You two are friends with him aren't you?" Liz asked coldly. Soul groaned in defeat.

"Just wave next time and don't call us out of our way." he spat out to the two sisters.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Patty shouted as the duo walked away.

"What's up with that guy today?" Liz asked her little sister. "He seems in a bad mood."

"But isn't Soul-kun always like that? I think he does it to act cool." _Can I be any more obvious?_

"Nah, he seems different today. He seemed more on edge and cranky."

"Maybe he lost a fight to my giraffe!" the blonde happily suggested.

"I doubt that's it, Patty. Come on, let's find Kid and go home."

"Hai~!" Patty cheered and saluted to her sister.

_ Big sister seems right. Soul-kun did seem very cold today. He was mean to me. He didn't even apologize. He doesn't like me at all, does he? I bet he thinks I'm weird and hates me...orz_

o.O.o

"I'm gonna take a walk, okay~" Patty cheered as she walked out the door of her home.

"Okay," Liz sighed as she filed her nails.

"Alright," Kid replied with no emotion, eyeballing Liz to make sure her nails were perfectly symmetrical when she finished.

Patty walked down the streets of Death City enthusiastically, emphasizing her limb movements by sticking them out in 90 degree angles as she walked.

"La-lala-lala-lala~ Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Patty laughed to herself.

_ To become more cute, I'll have to laugh and sing more! Soul-kun will definitely take notice of me then...huh?_

The blonde stopped in her tracks as she saw a lone figure. The figure seemed troubled and said, and it was familiar. It was Soul.

"Soul-kun? Are you alright?" Patty asked.

"Hm? Oh, Patty. Look, I'm not in a good mood. Just leave me be."

"...OKAY!"

"EH?"

Patty began to skip away happily as she heard a shocked voice behind her.

"YOU REALLY JUST LEFT LIKE THAT?"

"You told me to go!" Patty argued like a child.

"I didn't think you'd just leave like that!" Soul yelled at her.

"Don't yell! It's mean!" Soul gave her a confused look as she pointed a finger at him in defense.

"Patty, I can trust you, right?"

"Mmmmm...yeah! You can!"

"Alright. Well, lately I've been having strange dreams."

"Bad dreams? Maybe you should keep on a night-light to keep them away!" Patty suggested.

"It's...not that. In the dreams, there's a demon. The two of us are in a small room. There's an old record player, and I'm always sitting in a chair. He gives me a huge, creepy grin and widens his eyes like hell. He's trying to persuade me to join him in something. I'm not exactly sure what, but I can tell it's bad. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, don't join him! If he wants you to join him and you have to hurt people you like (like Maka) then just don't join him!"

Soul gave Patty a look of shock. Was it because of her simple reply or the fact that she mentioned Maka?

"Patty..."

"I mean, it's simple, isn't it? Just ignore the bastard and do your own thing! Get your ass off the chair and leave him alone! And if he decides to stalk you, have Maka use you to slice his head off! Heeheehee!" Patty started bouncing in happiness as she gave her motivational speech.

"It's not that simple-"

"Don't join the bastard in his bad plan." Patty turned cold on him. Her whole mood changed. She was like a criminal on the streets of Brooklyn, and her voice was way deeper than it was five seconds ago.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!...Thanks, Patty. You're pretty cool." Soul said as he lightly punched her in the shoulder. Patty gave a perplexing look and then did the same. But her force was tremendously stronger. Soul was pushed back against the brick wall and fell to the ground because of Patty's friendly punch.

"Oops! Sowwy."

"That was pretty cool. A girl like you being strong like that. You're way cooler than I thought, Patty! Kid's got a good partner! He at least have Ms. Tiny-chest Maka like me who throws books at me."

"Heeheeheehee! Soul-kun's okay?" Patty asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Patty. I-"

Patty already started to skip her way home before Soul could finish his words of thanks for her.

_ He thinks I'm cool! He thinks I'm cool! He thinks I'm cool! Soul-kun thinks I'm cool! :DDDDDDD_

** Aww, Patty! All that for Soul? How cute! But we do have to admit, Soul IS a pretty cool guy. I had trouble with the ending, but hopefully you guys like it! Reviews would be nice... :)**


End file.
